


Me, You and Boo

by samoluvr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoluvr/pseuds/samoluvr
Summary: A domestic day in the life of Sana, Momo and Boo. With a few complicated feelings involved.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Me, You and Boo

“Momo” A whisper wafts through the keyhole of Momo’s bedroom door, a light knock follows it, then another. “Momo-chan” the red head knocks again.

Momo keeps her eyes closed, tightens them, and wraps her blanket around her. “Ugh” she groans and ignores the girl outside. Boo cuddling beside her wakes up and barks innocently at the door, only letting out a little squeak. “Momo, I can hear you” she says raising her voice from a whisper. 

Momo sits up, opening her eyes slightly adjusting them to the early morning sun shining through the slit of the curtains. She pouts her lips, she shoves the blanket off of her and slowly gets up from her bed. Boo follows behind her, as she drags her tired and heavy body to the door. Trying to keep her eyes open, she yawns and opens the door, to see a rather cheerful and energetic woman in front of her.

“Hiiii” Sana smiles enthusiastically. She jumps and wraps her arms around Momo. “Why are you up so early?” She grunts. 

“I wanted to see Boo- there he is!” She pushes Momo out of the way, making her fall against the door and scurries over to Boo behind her. She walks to the middle of the room, and sits on the floor next to Momo’s new red mini sofa, Boo barks and waddles over to her. “Hello..” Sana says in a baby like voice. Momo can’t help but smile at the thought of seeing her best friend and her dog play together. “Like a family” she grins to herself.

“Huh, did you say something?” Sana asks with Boo in her arms.

“Uh...” Boo licks Sana hands “..nothing” her smile gets bigger.

Feeling fatigued, Momo remembers she’s supposed to be angry at her for waking her up so early, but she can’t stop smiling seeing Boo in her arms. She rolls her eyes, closes the door behind her and climbs into bed. Shutting her eyes, she can hear the two play around her room.

“Who’s a good boy? You! You are!” Sana picks him up and raises him in the air, his head faces down, their noses slightly bop together before he licks her face lovingly. “Ahh Boo stop” she giggles, putting him down on the sofa. She gets up from the floor and he jumps up at her begging for more cuddles. So she joins him on the sofa next to him barely fitting on it. She looks back at Momo, who’s in a full deep sleep, wrapped up in her blanket once again. Remembering Momo is a loud breather when she sleeps, Sana hears her soft breathing meters away. She wishes she could join her. She feels at peace when she’s with Momo, in her arms or sitting beside her, it’s her favourite place to be, she feels like home. 

She bites her lip, thinking, and feeling guilty about waking her up early. But this isn’t the first time. She stares down at Boo sleeping peacefully curled up in her lap, kicking his small legs now and then. It’s worth waking up early to see him, or to spend more time with HER. 

With the other two asleep, the relaxing and quiet room engulfs her into a deep sleep too, for a few hours. 

Her body resting uncomfortably on Momo’s tiny sofa, a sound comes from the outside and suddenly a loud girl bursts through the door. “Sana, what are you doing in here?” Nayeon asks “And isn’t that sofa for Boo?” She laughs. “Huh” Sana rubs her eyes, barely waking up. Boo jumps off the sofa and runs over to Momo, who has just woken up. “She came in to see Boo, what are you doing in here?” She yawns. “I was checking if you were okay, it’s nearly 2pm” Nayeon explains.

“That’s normal for us!” Sana and Momo say unison and a laugh together. “Ohh well...” Nayeon folds her arms and leans on the doorframe “what are you doing today?” She asks. Momo looks at Boo. “I don’t even need to ask” Nayeon sighs. 

Boo stands tall, kinda, on the bed and barks at her after hearing her negative tone. She sticks her tongue at him in reply. “If you need me, I’ll be in the practice room” she forces a smile as she leaves. Boo barks one more time then goes back to licking Momo’s hands. 

“So what should we do today?” Momo furrows her eyebrows at Boo, but he whimpers as he looks at her in the eyes. “Oh right, breakfast first” 

“I’ll make it, what do you want?” Sana gets up. 

“Something quick, Boo Boo needs a walk soon”

Sana goes over to a cupboard full of food in the corner of the room, grabbing food for her, Momo and Boo. Momo’s favourite avocado, Sana’s favourite a strawberry yogurt and Boo’s plain biscuits. Sana makes a quick coffee for herself.   
Momo gets up from her bed with Boo behind her, she grabs the bowl from the floor below the window, Sana hands the food to her. As she pours the biscuits in, between every biscuit that flies through she sees Boo, sitting and staring at the bowl in her hands. He pants in excitement, standing up on his tiny back legs, he jumps up at Momo, trying to grab the bowl with his mouth. “Calm down boy!” She pours the last of it in and puts it on the ground “Here you go, baby” 

Sana jumps at Momo saying “baby” she says it so cutely, any time she hears her call people nicknames in her sweet voice, her heart races to 90. She sighs internally, Momo never calls her anything cute like the others, she calls Nayeon “baby buns” and sings “mina mina minari” when she calls for Mina.   
“Are you okay, your face is red?” Momo asks cupping her cheek in her hand, she didn’t realise Momo was so close to her as she was daydreaming far away from this universe. “Huh” she feels the heat from her face “It’s just the coffee, it’s hot!” She makes an excuse. “Oh..okay” Momo removes her hand from her face and backs away. Sana decides to prove her and takes a sip “Ahhh” sticks out her tongue. The coffee is actually hot. 

After 30 minutes of the girls lounging around, eating and planning what to do with their day, Boo scratches at the door asking for a walk. The two walk over to him. He stares them down with sadness in his eyes, his ears dropping down to the floor. He whimpers. Momo crouches down next to him, petting him enthusiastically on the head, “What is it boy, you want to go walkies?” Boo responds with loud several barks. “I thinks that’s a yes!” He barks again. Sana grabs the leash. Boo’s eyes widen and sparkle as he sees her holding it, he jumps up, wagging his tail. Facing the door, they put the leash on him. They open it, he turns his head around to them, Momo grins at him, he barks with joy and smiles like there’s stars in his eyes. 

“Let’s go!” 

Boo runs, pulling Momo with him “Boo wait!” He runs down the hallway through the dorms, passing Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. They stop their conversation as they see Momo fly past, “Is he okay?” Chaeng asks. “Yes..” her arms flail everywhere as he runs faster. “Ahh!” she falls to the floor, Boo stops dragging her along and runs to her using his tiny legs with full force, he takes his time. He climbs onto her chests and licks her face “Boo” She laughs, he licks her face again “Okay, okay” she gets. Sana walks up to her “Hey , maybe it’s better that we use this” she hands her the dog carrier. A black dog carrier decorated with stickers of Barbie and Toy Story, and heart sequins. “I love the way you’ve decorated this” Sana shoots a compliment, while Momo gently stuffs Boo in the carrier. “Hehe thanks.”

As the two girls leave the building, they grabs their masks from their pockets and put them on, covering half of their faces. “4pm already, damn we haven’t got long” Momo sighs. “Hmm” Sana thinks for a bit. Momo picks up Boo and puts him on the ground, while they walk with no destination in mind Sana suggests her ideas. “The museum is still open why don’t we go there” she says with no confidence. “And where will Boo go?” Momo raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. “What about the closest mall?” 

“It will be closed by the time we get there” 

Sana stays quiet for a while. They walk slowly down several streets, Boo takes his time stopping the girls, and pulling Momo so he can sniff and pee up random lampposts. They walk down a long large hilly road, at the end of it they find an entrance to a rather large park “I didn’t know this was here!” Momo exclaims. Before they enter they look through a black and gold metal fence, the park is full of gleeful children running around playing with kites, footballs, singing and laughing with the seniors who supervise them. Dogs sprint through the bushes, rolling on the grass, barking and dancing as their owners play fetch with them. The clean, fancy benches, decorations and well kept landscape, Sana is shocked by the beautiful, lavish scenery she gets out her phone and takes photos.

“There’s so many people, I think we can take our masks off her.” 

Sana nods and they both take them off.

Boo catches a glimpse of the other dogs, who are much bigger than him. He puts his front paws against the fence and barks. Momo notices his desire to meet other dogs “Well it is time you made some friends, Boo Boo.” 

They enter the park, Sana walks behind them still on her phone. They’re welcomed by a giant lake, with ducks and swans peacefully swimming on it, only a few yards away from them. They notice an elderly man sitting on a bench next to it, feeding them. As they walk further into the park Momo takes Boo off the leash. “This park is amazing! I can’t believe we’ve never been here before” Sana says as she puts her phone away. “I know right it’s great!” She looks out to the lake. “Wait where’s- BOO?!” She watches him run off towards the other dogs, on a large patch of grass around the side of the lake. “SANA LETS GET HIM!!” She grabs her hand and runs. Never expecting her hand in hers, she smiles with her flushed cheeks at Momo, while Momo on the other hand has a face of death focused on her baby. “Momo stop. He’s okay! Look at him, he’s so happy playing with the other dogs” She stops sprinting, still holding onto Sana’s hand, she tightens her grip and smiles. “You’re right, it’s his first time meeting new dogs in public, I was worried. But...” she looks back at him chasing butterflies and licking the other dogs “...he’ll be alright.”

They hear a crowd of kids rushing behind them, Sana turns and sees a small, bright, garish truck surrounded by people. “Ice cream!” She shouts. “Momo lets get ice cream!” She says enthusiastically, smiling like a ray of sunshine. “Okay! Can you get it, I want to keep an eye on Boo?” Momo questions. “Of course, Momoring” Sana let’s go of her hand, Momo’s hand is cold and lonely without Sana’s. “Chocolate please” Momo yells at Sana as she walks away. 

Momo finds a picnic bench close to Boo. On the other side of the park, Sana orders their ice cream after a long time of waiting patiently. She walks up to a middle aged, overweight, ice cream man “one vanilla and one chocolate please” she asks politely, prepared with money in her hands. “Coming right up- wait you’re Sana from TWICE!” He screams, bringing attention to them. She leans in “Yes I am, but could you keep it quiet” she says, her tone quiet and low. “Sure, of course. Sorry it’s just my daughter, she a huge fan. It’s a shame she’s not here to meet you but-“ he looks around in, moving things in his ice cream truck “here!” He hands her a white bucket hat and a pen “it’s my daughter’s, could you sign it for her?” “Of course” After signing it, the man is handing her their ice creams “it’s on the house” he whispers. “Thank you!” She waves and strolls joyfully across the park to Momo.

“Here!” She taps Momo on the shoulder and gives her her ice cream. “Thanks, you were a while.” Sana sits down next to her “The ice cream man is a once....I mean his daughter is. I think” She squints her eyes suspiciously, side eyeing him from afar. “That’s nice.” Momo licks her ice cream. 

Boo comes sprinting over, panting and barking more quietly than normal “What is it boy?” Momo turns her head frantically, he mirrors her and does the same. Turning her head side to side he follows, but his ears flop down with sorrow and he whimpers. “Hey...” Momo frowns, she bends down and sits on the grass with him “...have some ice cream” she obtains some of the ice cream on her fingertip and moves it towards him. His ears move slightly to the side, he lifts his head up and licks the ice cream off her finger. 

“Do you want some more Boo-chan?” Sana asks. He licks his lips and barks. Manoeuvring her body closer to Momo’s, Sana sits on the ground with them. Her chest moves swiftly up and down as she laughs internally, she smirks. “Here Boo!” She grabs Momo’s cheek, sliding her hand down to her jawline she brings her head towards her. Sana holds up her ice cream and strikes her face, leaving freezing ice cream melting down Momo’s face. “SANA!” She shouts. Sana rolls back, laughing like a little child, the ice cream flying out of her hand. Momo holds her arms out. “I’m gonna kill you-“ Boo jumps up at her making her fall to the ground, he licks every last bit of ice cream from her face. She smiles and scrunches her nose as he licks around it. “Boo get off me” She laughs and coughs, as he jumps off waddling towards Sana who’s still giggling on the ground. 

Momo lifts herself up and wipes her face. She stares longingly at Sana and Boo being in their own little world, her almond brown eyes lights up and her mouth curls. She watches them play for a while. Sana finds a squeaky red ball from another dog owner in the park, as she hunches over to pick it up Boo comes running over but she grabs before he can snatch it. Boo barks, and bounces up and down on his back legs like a rabbit. Sana raises her arm, just to tease him she fake throws the ball, he turns and runs for a moment then realises there’s no ball to fetch. He whimpers, she cackles. Momo chuckles sitting behind them. Sana raises her arm once again and throws the ball for real, Boo snorts happily and bounds forward. He looks up at the clear, blue sky and tracks the ball with his eyes. The ball lands in trees and shrubs at the back of the park that carries on into the woods. He wanders into the trees, climbs over a log and through dry unwatered bushes, he drags his nose along the mud and grass. Sniffing the area he follows Sana’s scent, he carries on walking until he comes across a bright red ball, he grasps it with his mouth. He climbs the log, scurries through the bushes and runs out from the cold shade and back to Momo and Sana in the pleasant sun. “Yayyy Boo!” They both cheer, opening their arms as he runs up to them. They spend hours chilling in the sun, as they throw the ball several times across the field for Boo, and before they know it he’s already worn out. 

As the sun sets in the distance and a few clouds begin to gather, the warm temperature cools down. People start to leave, Momo and Sana stay, and decide to take a small, relaxing stroll scaling the perimeter of the lake. The low sun reflects off the water, ducks and swans float around one more time before retreating to their nests. Various fish swim unbothered by them. Boo yawns widely with his little mouth, Momo picks him up and gently puts him in his carrier. “It’s been a lovely day, I really enjoyed it” Sana searches for Momo’s hand with hers “Thank you” she pats it. Momo reacts and clenches her fist. Sana pulls her hand away. “No Sana, thank you, if you hadn’t given terrible ideas and made us walk for nearly an hour we wouldn’t have found this park” Momo reaches for her hand and their fingers intertwine. OH MY GOD. Sana screams internally. She’s speechless. “Is there something wrong, Satang?” Sana shakes her head. She gazes at her with love in her eyes, her cheeks slowly turn a tint of crimson. 

Nearing the end of the walk around the lake, they bump into the elderly man who’s wearing a vintage, brown suit and a hat, sitting on the bench and feeding the last remaining fish and ducks. “Would you like to feed them with me?” He asks. “Thank you, but we have to go home now” Sana says. They wave to him and leave through the main gate of the park. 

With Boo sleeping peacefully in his carrier, out to the world. The two soulmates reminisce their happy and sad memories together, discussing about when they joined JYPE on the same day, and being the first people they spoke to there. The hours, weeks and months they spent training together, and when they met the other members. And even in their first moments of meeting each other they knew they had something in common, that they understand each other more than anyone else will. “We’ve come a long way” Sana sighs. “We have, but I don’t think I could’ve done it without you” Momo nudges her body lovingly against Sana’s. “I couldn’t have done it without you either” Sana swings their arms up in the air. They quickly giggle, and catch each other’s eyes before looking away. The cool air is filled with silence. 

They walk for another ten minutes before they arrive back at their dorms. “It’s too late to cook, wanna order takeout?” Momo asks as they walk up to the door. “Sure, chungmu kimbap please” Sana gives her order. “Okay I’ll order takeout while you take Boo upstairs” She hands him over in the carrier to Sana. “I’ll meet you up there” Momo begins to dial the number.

Sana quietly unlocks the door and enters the room. Putting Boo down, he immediately wakes up barking “Shhh shh shh, it’s me” she says softly, calming him down. She opens the carrier and he leaps out, running further into the room. As he goes across the room, Sana notices muddy paw prints on the floor. “Boo!” she shouts. He looks at her with an innocent look on his face. “You need a bath boy.” She closes the door and puts the carrier away. Boo sits by his bowl wailing, and his tummy rumbling, Sana sighs “Fine, I’ll feed you first...god why is Momo taking so long?” She grabs his food and fills up his bowl. He aggressively scoffs the food down before she can even move her hand away. Sana stood there for a while staring, thinking about the conversation she had with Momo, everything in that moment all felt like a dream. Every second felt so slow, but she still remembers every single detail; the shapes Momo’s mouth made went she spoke, the words she said, Momo tucking her hair behind her ear when she spoke about the other members, seeing Momo’s cheeks turn red when she said they understand each other more than anyone else. MOMO BLUSHED BECAUSE OF HER. 

Sana closes her eyes, Momo’s large almond brown eyes appear in her mind, meeting hers on the street before everything fell silent and they walked home not saying a word. It was only a millisecond but her entire body jolted when Momo’s eyes caught hers, and she got shot through the heart. Chills ran up her spine and through her body. Although sharing a quick gaze made it awkward between them, they never stopped holding hands on the way home. Her lips curl up and her chest is touched by a warm tender feeling. 

“Sana...Hello....Sana” Momo waves her hand in front of her face “SANA!”

“Eh?”

“Is everything okay? I was calling you for two minutes. You’ve been staring at Boo all this time and he’s been staring at you back” Momo points at Boo who’s just sitting politely looking at the two. 

“Yes, sorry I was just far away in my thoughts”

“I understand, I do that all the time” Momo pats her shoulder. 

“I know you do” Sana smirks. “Hey!” 

Momo picks Boo up in her arms “Can you help me give him a bath?” She walks towards the bathroom. “Sure” Sana follows behind her. Momo drops Boo on the mat next to the bath and turns the tap on filling the bath up. Momo pulls him up into her arms, approaching the bath she leans down and holds him above the water for a few seconds before he begins wiggling around and kicking himself away from the tub. He whines but Momo shushes and holds him tight in her arms, against her chest, he rests his head on her shoulder. Sitting on the floor, she rocks back and forth calming him down. She reaches up and puts him in the nice warm water. 

Momo sits on the toilet next to the tub, she puts her small hands in the water lightly splashing Boo, he jumps enthusiastically at every splash acting like he just jumped into a lake. Sana grabs the dog shampoo from the shelf above the sink, she squeezes a dollop of it onto her hand and gently massages it into his not so clean fur. Momo slowly scratches his head, relaxing him while Sana washes his body including his tiny little paws removing every bit of dirt. He stands up on his two back legs, leans his front paws on the tub and shakes, splashing the two and the entire floor around them. “Aghhh” they both shout. Sana grabs a pink towel, and Momo grabs another to dry the floor while Sana unplugs the bath and takes Boo out of it. 

“Knock knock” 

The girls look at each other. “I’ll get it” Momo gets up and wanders over to the door. “There’s a delivery driver downstairs, I think it’s for you” Sana hears a familiar voice before Momo leaves with Nayeon and closes the door behind her. 

Sana wraps Boo up in the towel, rubbing his tummy and patting him down. “That’s a good boy!” She says ecstatically with a smile as bright as the glowing sun. As Boo sits comfortably in his towel, Sana wipes the rest of the floor. She finishes cleaning up and pauses for a second, she sits and stares at Boo on the other side of the floor, he stares back. She makes silly faces, sticking out her tongue, making her mouth wide, he turns his head in confusion. She snorts and picks him up. Grabbing the towels on the way out, she turns the bathroom light off and puts the towels in the washing basket outside of it. 

After a long chat with Nayeon and the delivery driver, well it was just Nayeon talking, Momo just stood there awkwardly for 15 minutes, and Nayeon didn’t let her go every time she tried. She enters her room with their bags of dinner in her hands. Looking for Sana and Boo, realising bath time was over, she walks further into her room, to find them both curled up on her bed with their eyes closed. Momo pouts her lips up and her eyes sparkle and smile in reaction. “Stop looking at Sana” she thinks to herself. She covers her face when she feels heat on her cheeks. after staring for too long. “Umm” she coughs. No answer. She grabs the small floor table from under her bed and prepares the food. “Sana-ya dinner!” It’s silent until she hears a small, tired voice under the pink blanket on her bed “Feed me” Momo’s eyes widen. 

“No.”

“Why not?” The blanket rises up and falls revealing Sana’s puppy eyes and pout. 

“Because....” Momo says, but Sana stares right into her eyes, her pleading eyes enters her soul. “...fine!” Momo spits and rolls her eyes. But smiles as she shakes her head. Momo grabs the chopsticks.

Sana stretches out on Momo’s bed and lays on her side, posing and flaunting her beautiful figure “draw me like one of your french girls” she giggles. Boo stretches out next to her, his little chubby tummy sticking out. Momo can’t find any words, as her eyes wander up from the floor past the bed and gazing upon Sana’s godlike shaped body. Sana’s dark blue silk pyjamas tightly wrap around her body, complimenting her curves, the top button undone exposing her neck and collarbones. “I...I..” Momo’s body temperature rises and she bites her lip. “..anyway..uh..dinner!” 

Momo grabs the chopsticks and picks up some of the Chungmu kimbap. Sana still on the bed she opens her mouth widely as Momo slowly feeds her. “Mmmm..” she licks her lips “this is so good.” She feeds her again and again, turning back and forth from Sana to the table with Boo in the middle trying to steal food from them. Momo gently and playfully pushes Boo away and laughs. Sana giggles with her mouth full of food making her cheeks look big like a chipmunk’s storing food for the winter. Momo feeds Sana the last mouthful. “Thank you!” She sends her a kiss. and snuggles up in her bed with Boo. 

Momo finishes her food and throws the rubbish away. While Sana cuddles Boo in bed, booping his nose and playing around with his paws pretending he’s a human; Momo goes to the bathroom and changes into her pink Barbie pyjamas. She then runs and jumps onto the bed, landing on Sana “Momooooo” she complains. “You’re taking up most of my bed” Momo frowns and pouts. Being whipped for Momo she doesn’t say anything else, and scoots right, closer to the wall. With both now cozy in bed and Boo between them, Momo turns on the tv that’s at the end of the bed. Luckily they catch a new episode of The World Of Married. The two sit back and relax, and watch the show. They tug the blanket between them, since it doesn’t cover both of them together. But Sana ends the problem and she decides to sit closer to Momo, their skin barely touching.   
Momo feels Sana against her, but she notices she can’t stay still moving her head every few seconds, she has nothing to lean back on now that she’s moved closer to her. Momo grabs the pillow behind them and pushes it between them so they can both lean on it.

Half way through the episode Sana slowly dozes off and falls asleep on Momo’s shoulder. Not even daring to wake her, she moves her uncomfortable arm up from behind her and wraps it around Sana, pulling her in closer for a hug. Their bodies fully touching, and cuddling. Momo begins to feel sleepy herself. She checks her surroundings, turning the tv off, Boo now at the end of the bed fast asleep. Sana in her arms and sleeping on her shoulder, feeling her chest slowly moving up and down against hers. She takes a deep breathe in, she smiles, and breathes out. “Sana, you’re so pretty, and lovely, and funny. You look after Boo Boo so well, I’m happy he has another mom. You’re just so amazing..” she tears up, she’s never done anything like this before, she carries on “..But these words aren’t enough to describe you because you’re better than everything in the world. Better than everything I love. You’re number one of all the things I love, Sana. And I love you” Momo pauses in shock at everything we had just said. But accepts it and kisses Sana on the head, before closing her eyes.

Sana’s eyes flutter open, she proudly smiles and snuggles into Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: @/samoiuvr ^_^


End file.
